I Dreamed A Dream
by christanky17
Summary: There's only so much someone can take...


I Dreamed a Dream – Anne Hathway in Les Miserables

Enjoy!

* * *

"You've both eradicated the threat yes?" Integra stuck the bud of her cigar in her ash tray as she looked at Seras, then to Alucard who was standing in the corner of his master's office. Seras nodded quietly, not vocally responding to Integra. Integra's eyes narrowed as she looked at Seras. She had noticed something was off about Seras since this morning when she had called Seras and Alucard into her office for a mission.

Seras was silent, not saying anything as Integra inspected her. Her usual cheerful demeanor was taken over by one of emotionless. Her red eyes seemed blank, almost flat. Integra sighed as she leaned back in her chair, folding her hands over her lap.

"Very well. You're dismissed. Alucard, stay behind."

Seras said nothing as she turned and left Integra's office, slowly closing the door behind her. Once she was sure that Seras was out of ear shot she looked over to Alucard. "Do you know why she's acting like this?" Alucard stepped out from the darkness as he walked over to Integra's desk.

"I didn't bother to look into it. The Police Girl needs to get go of whatever ill feelings she has."

Integra gave her servant a hardened look. "If that's the way you're going to think then why did you change her?"

"She didn't want to die that night." Alucard said with that same Cheshire smile on his face.

"She didn't want to die? Is that all Alucard? You are her master and you are to look out for her in her growth." Alucard's smile dropped. "I'm not her father. I do not care for what her issue is. When she became a vampire, she left her human life in the sun. She is now a woman of the night. And that means whatever human feelings she has, I do not care for." Integra gave him a challenging stare as Alucard merely stared back at her with the same intensity, almost bordering to insanity.

Integra then tisked as she lit another cigar. "Was she like that all day?"

"For the most part."

* * *

Seras sat alone in her room, at her small round table as she looked down at the picture in her hands. Today was that day...

She looked at the picture with almost overwhelming sadness, herself as a young girl with her mother holding her and her dad standing beside her mother. They were all smiling. They were on a picnic that day. The sun was hot, a dry day in August.

Seras' upper lip twitched as she resisted the tears that threatened to fall. She refused to cry, for she had thought that she was past the death of her parents. Her shoulders shook as she held back the emotions that were dying to take over her. She wasn't a human anymore. Therefore she shouldn't cry. What would Alucard think of her if he saw her like this?

He already considered her weak and a failure as a vampire, crying would only make it worse. But what was she to do? Vampire or not, this was a part of her life that scared her deeply, changing her life forever as becoming a vampire did.

She shakily took in a deep breath as she looked over to her small portable radio that sat beside her coffin. She slowly got up, placing the picture on the table as she walked over to the radio, switching it on to whatever station was on. It was static for a couple of moments then a voice started to sing.

She stood there beside the radio as she heard the song, the slow and emotionally charging music flowing through her nearly empty room.

_But the tigers come at night... with their voices as soft as thunder..._

Seras' lip began to twitch again as the song slowly started to get to her, but she didn't make a move to turn it off. Her hand froze over the switch as she heard the woman singing, agony reaching her ears. She let out a cry, almost a scream as she felt blood starting to come out from her eyes uncontrollably.

Alucard stayed silent, hidden in the wall of the Police Girl's room. After Integra had dismissed him from her office he decided to in fact go down and see what exactly her issue was.

He saw her standing by her coffin, obviously hearing her crying. He had heard her scream and then he smelt her blood and knew that she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as he heard her deep breaths and choking sobs.

His eyes narrowed as his mouth went into a thin line. He looked over to her small table and saw a picture there. His eyes zoned on the picture and saw three people in the picture. His head cocked at the picture at seeing a smaller Seras and two adults. Her parents?

His head shot up as he heard a thump and she was now on her knees, her hands covering her face.

"_Mother... Father..."_ She said between choking sobs.

Alucard created a link between her and him and he was taken aback by the intensity of the raw emotions and agony coming from her mentally. He stood there silently, still between the wall as he saw what she was thinking, seeing every scene that was going through her head.

_I dreamed that my life would be..._

Alucard's eyes narrowed as he saw what was causing her such anguish.

He watched with his own eyes through her mental visuals as her father was brutally murdered by two men, and then saw her mother hiding her in a closet not long before her mother was killed as well. His eyes widened when he saw a younger Seras run out of the closet and was shot in the gut, blood pouring from the wound like a faucet. His lips curled into a snarl after as he saw a nearly dead Seras watch her mother's dead corpse being raped by one of the men.

_So different from this hell I'm living..._

'**What an abomination.'**

Seras' head shot up as she looked over to where Alucard was, through the wall, realizing that he was there. Alucard's eyes fell on Seras as her face was covered in red, cheeks now almost looking like they were painted red. He didn't realize that Seras would have noticed their mental link but she obviously was capable of hearing his thoughts through her anguish.

"M-master?" She said between sobs as she rose to her feet, her legs shaking as she looked to where her master wasn't visible but was there. He silently phased fully through the wall, still standing in the darkness.

"W-why are you h-here?" She hiccuped, wiping the blood from her cheeks that now caked her hands. He was still silent as anger resurfaced, almost empowering her sadness.

"Why are you here?!" She now yelled at him, blood coming from her eyes once more, covering the dried blood that was already on her cheeks.

Alucard stepped forwards and walked over towards her as she stood there, wiping the fresh blood.

"Becoming a vampire, you left the sun behind. For you now walk in the darkness of the moon. You have no reason to be crying over things that you left behind." Seras froze, as she took in the words that her master was telling her. A vibration suddenly rippled through Seras as she looked up at her master through her blonde hair.

"Things I've left behind?" She said quietly. The anger inside of her was bubbling over, oh her demon wanted to come out and tear the vampire in front her to shreds, spray the walls with his blood. Alucard felt the rise in her emotions, anger, sadness, sorrow and murderous intent. That same insane look came to his face as he looked down at her.

"I've never left my memories behind." She looked up at him, her red eyes blazing with fury. Suddenly she threw herself at him, sending them both to the floor as she bared her fangs at him, an aura of madness almost intense as his radiating around her.

"_I may be a vampire like you, but I'd never throw away my memories from my time as a human. Unlike you, who lives off peoples anguish and pain I don't think you can comprehend pain VLAD!"_ She growled at him with venom. She wasn't even aware; no this was all her demon, her inner emotions. Alucard just had to come and stomp on her like the little insect he thought she was. She could be on the verge of an undead death and he'd mock her.

"_If you just came here to mock me, then good I'll take pleasure in causing you the pain I feel!" _She screamed at him as her claws popped out and she was about to strike at him until she felt him kick her, sending her over him and flying onto her back. She then saw blurriness as she felt herself being lifted by the neck, a firm hand grasping her neck as he held her in the air, his eyes now dark red, deadly rows of teeth baring at her. She brought her hands to his as his hand closed tightly over her windpipe.

"**You dare speak to me with such insolence?! Maybe you need a reminder on who your master is, POLICE GIRL!"** Seras bared her fangs once more, bringing her legs and kicking him, sending him sailing backwards into her coffin. She fell to the ground in a crouch, her eyes still blazing red.

Her eyes then snapped wide as she heard a growl, almost like an animal sound. Suddenly she saw a blur of black and she was on her back again, a giant hound pinning her arms to the floor with giant black paws. Her eyes stayed wide, shaking in horror. _Baskerville..._

He roared at her, giant canines directly in her face as she felt his claws digging into her forearms. She winced at the pain, feeling saliva from his mouth dropping onto her blood stained cheeks. She let out a cry of pain as she felt his claws digging deeper into her flesh, the same anger vanishing from her eyes, now just complete horror and anguish. She looked around then looked up and her head jerked back as she realized what had happened.

_My demon.._.

She stayed on the ground, not moving an inch as Alucard now in his full familiar form standing directly over him. God he was a monster, terrifying. He truly was a monster. Incapable of understanding anything beyond massacre and blood. She stared directly into his eyes, not responding to his growling or his claws that almost had torn off her arms.

He snapped at her, teeth clenching right in front of her face as he got off of her. Seras didn't move from the ground, her arms staying even after he had gotten off of her and was sitting beside her. Minutes later she was still in that position on the floor. Alucard looked over at her, still in the body of Baskerville as he walked over and shoved his muzzle to her cheek, shaking her head. She looked over at him and shot up into a sitting position. She brought a hand to her face as she looked back over at him. _God what the hell did she say?_

She remained silent as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She sat there quietly, looking around and saw that her table had been upended. Alucard walked over, and she jolted at the feel of warm fur brushing against her shoulder as he sat beside her. She looked over at him. He was huge, at least 5 times her size.

She looked down to the floor, observing his large black paws, then looked to her forearms that were in the middle of healing, large deep gashes marring her skin. The skin was floppy and sagging from her wounds, inner flesh exposed.

_I'm sorry master._ She said through their link, upset and quietly. It was like she had given up on speaking, just spoken with no actual intent.

She got no response as she shakily took in a deep breath, running her hand through her hair.

She jumped and yet out a yelp when she felt something wet on her tongue and looked over and saw that he was licking the blood off her face. She froze, remaining still as he did what he was doing. He finally stopped and Seras looked over at him.

_This isn't something that I just could forget._ She looked over at him and hesitantly brought her hand up to his mane of black fur. She stopped just before she was about to touch his fur and then saw that he wasn't making any move for her to stop. She brought her hand down on his fur and slowly patted the side of his face.

She blinked a few times as the exhaustion swept through her again, her eyes blinking and seeing Alucard turn to fully look at her through her blurred vision and then she passed out.

* * *

Walter walked downstairs to Seras' room with an iced bucket with a pack of blood nestled inside. He hadn't heard or seen Seras or Alucard all day today even though they had returned from their mission awhile ago.

He knocked on Seras' door and didn't her. He knocked again and slowly opened the door and walked inside, stopping instantly. His eyes widened as he looked around, a table upended, chair on the floor and dried blood puddles on the floor. He looked over and almost gasped when he saw Alucard, _Alucard_ in his wolf familiar, lying on the floor and Seras who was sleeping, lying on his side, half of her body resting on his black fur and the other half on the ground.

Walter swallowed. What the hell had happened here? Alucard looked at Walter, not making any moves or communications; he just lay there, watching him. Walter walked into the room and placed the blood bucket on the floor near them. He then walked over to the upended table and fixed it. He then placed the blood bucket on the table and looked back at Alucard who was still staring at him.

"Is everything alright here?" Walter finally asked, still stunned by what his eyes were seeing. Seras was sleeping, almost like she was dreaming a sincere dream, her blonde hair a drastic contrast compared to Alucard's black fur. She almost seemed content. Alucard huffed, almost a snort through his long black muzzle as Walter exhaled and looked back at Seras. He saw marred lines on her arms, they were healing. He then looked back to Alucard who was also looking at her marred arms.

"I presume what has happened here has passed as well?" Walter asked as he made his way back to the door. Alucard once again didn't respond and Walter shook his head, walking outside and closing the door behind him slowly.

He sighed as he looked over and saw Integra leaning against the wall, cigar in her mouth.

"Everything is alright my lady." Walter murmured as Integra took a drag of her cigar before rising from leaning against the wall, silent amusement in her eyes. It took them a near battle to the death to calm themselves. Even when she was speaking to Alucard after Seras had left she noticed his conflict, worried but also stuck between that obnoxious vampire pride of his and wouldn't express any worry for Seras.

"Come on Walter, I think I'd like some tea. English Gray if you will."

Walter nodded, a smile appearing on his face as he followed Integra back upstairs.

"Yes my lady."


End file.
